Reconociendo reflejos sombríos
by le mousquetaire
Summary: Post series finale


El impacto y el golpe del agua helada contra su cuerpo, bastó para sacarlo de la confusión provocada por la pérdida de sangre y la carnicería de unos momentos atrás. Empujó su cuerpo hacía arriba, buscando aire y salió a la superficie, con los pulmones ardiendo como si estuvieran llenos de fuego.

Inspiró con fuerza, el escozor de la sal recordándole la extensión de sus heridas. De golpe, lo que acababa de suceder volvió a su memoria. Luchando por mantenerse a flote, Will escudriñó la oscuridad que le rodeaba.

 _Hannibal. ¿Dónde está Hannibal?_

Iba a sumergirse de nuevo para buscarlo, cuando una mano como una garra se clavó en su hombro. Hannibal había salido a la superficie y se aferraba a él como a una tabla de salvamento.

Will se giró para sostenerlo. Por un momento, se quedaron así, uno en brazos del otro, flotando, la corriente arrastrándolos lejos de la costa.

Sería fácil dejar que las cosas terminaran así. Que el mar se los tragara y toda la oscuridad que les llenaba se perdiera y despareciera en las profundidades. No más miedo, no más dolor.

Nada.

Se apartó de Hannibal y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, para obligarle a mirarlo. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Hannibal le sonrió. Will no correspondió el gesto, simplemente apartó sus manos de su rostro y dejó que su cuerpo se hundiera en el agua.

Había cerrado los ojos, queriendo guardar en su memoria esa última visión de Hannibal. Que el agua lavara su sangre y al matarle, expiara sus pecados. No tenía nada porqué vivir.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Hannibal frente a él, los ojos cerrados, hundiéndose también, dispuesto a compartir su destino, a compartir las consecuencias de su decisión.

Fue entonces que Will entendió. Al lado de ese hombre podría tener una vida, un futuro y un destino en donde podía ser quien siempre había sido. Libre, conciente de su naturaleza, por muy oscura que esta fuera.

Hannibal era su razón para vivir y Hannibal estaba dispuesto a seguirlo hasta la muerte si ese era su deseo.

Tomó la mano de Hannibal y lo arrastró consigo hacía la superficie. Qué fuera lo qué tuviera que ser. Juntos podrían enfrentar lo que fuera.

Salieron a la superficie, aferrándose el uno al otro, con la finalidad de su decisión ahogándoles con más ferocidad que el mar.

Paso un momento, mientras recuperaban el aliento y la corriente los llevaba a la deriva. Necesitaban ponerse prácticos pronto, antes de que volver a la costa fuera imposible y el mar abierto los arrastrara.

\- No sé que hacer… - Will miraba a su alrededor, finalmente preocupado por su presente situación. Hannibal se tomó un momento para ubicarse y, con una mano firme en el hombro de Will, lo guió en medio de la oscuridad. Will lo siguió sin dudar.

Mucho después, con el cuerpo adormecido por el agua helada y la pérdida de sangre, ambos se quedaron tirados sobre la fina arena de la ribera, tomándose un respiro luego de la larga y penosa travesía.

Will comenzó a reír, el shock y el miedo finalmente apoderándose de él. Quizá se habían salvado de morir ahogados para terminar desangrándose hasta la muerte en el fondo del acantilado.

Una mano de Hannibal se posó en medio de su pecho y la risa se convirtió en un sollozo ahogado de desesperación. Hannibal se había sentado trabajosamente, su mano libre sobre la herida en su costado, arrodillándose para intentar ponerse de pie. Will se levantó a su vez, buscando ofrecerle algo de apoyo, a pesar de tener casi inmovilizado su brazo derecho.

\- Hay un bote unos metros más adelante, ahí tengo algo de equipo médico que nos dará tiempo para llegar al poblado de pescadores donde conozco a un sujeto que podrá darnos acceso a la clínica local. – Hannibal se había puesto de pie y Will intentaba hacer otro tanto sin que el mareo y la nausea le tiraran de nuevo al suelo. – El agua y la sal contuvieron la hemorragia por un momento, pero debemos evitar la infección y suturar las heridas, antes de seguir moviéndonos. – Will se le acercó, buscando ofrecerle algo de apoyo, mientras avanzaban despacio tierra adentro, aun sorprendido de que Hannibal fuera capaz de pensar con algo de sentido en un momento como ese.

\- A menos que – y Hannibal se detuvo y se giró para mirarlo directo a los ojos – eso no esté dentro de tu visión de cómo deberían ser las cosas. – Will se quedó quieto, completamente noqueado por las palabras de Hannibal. ¿Realmente iban a hablar de eso ahora, mientras se desangraban sobre la arena? Se encontró con los ojos de Hannibal, fríos y llenos de algo que no se suponía debería hacerle sentir que su corazón se estaba rompiendo en pedazos.

\- No puedes culparme por tener dudas, tú menos que nadie puede juzgarme por eso. – Will se apartó unos pasos de Hannibal, lo suficiente como para acercarse a él de nuevo si le veía tambalearse. – Allá arriba pensé que este mundo sería un mejor lugar para todos si nosotros no estábamos en el, yo lo acepté y se que tú lo entendiste. – Hannibal apretó los labios, en ese gesto tan suyo de impaciencia y desagrado. – Y allá, en la oscuridad del mar, intenté cumplir con ese propósito… - Will se sentía agotado, no deseando nada más que tirarse sobre la arena y no moverse nunca más. – Pero cuando te vi hundirte conmigo, dispuesto a seguirme sin importar las consecuencias, tuve miedo, me aterró el reconocer que, luego de lo hicimos allá arriba, esta es mi vida y esta vida está conectada a la tuya, de forma definitiva e irremediable. Entendí que, sí realmente estoy dispuesto a aceptar que esto es lo que soy, no podré vivirlo si no es contigo. – Will tragó saliva y el sabor de su sangre volvió a bajar por su garganta. – Es tu turno ahora de decidir si ese será nuestro destino. Eres tu quien decidirá si seguimos adelante o me dejas terminar lo que empecé cuando nos lancé al vacío.

En un segundo Hannibal estaba sobre él, una de sus manos rodeando su cuello, la otra echando su cabeza hacía atrás, jalándolo de los cabellos. Will ahogó un grito de terror, pero mantuvo su mirada fija en la de Hannibal, en un gesto de reto.

\- Dímelo, Will. Di con todas las palabras que esto es realmente lo que quieres, sin dudas, sin mentiras. Di que estás dispuesto a abandonarlo todo y seguirme. – Will acercó su rostro al suyo, mostrando los dientes en un gesto de furia salvaje, el corazón latiendo con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

\- Esto es lo que soy, Hannibal. – Sus palabras siseaban entre los dientes apretados. Inspiró con fuerza, llenando sus pulmones con el olor del mar, de la sangre de ambos. – Y todo lo que soy, es tuyo.

La mirada en los ojos de Hannibal parecía traspasar a Will. En un momento dado, Hannibal dejó escapar un gruñido salvaje, mostrándole los dientes y luego se lanzó sobre su cuello. Will esperaba los dientes desgarrando su garganta, como le había hecho hacer con Dolarhyde, pero no fue así. La boca de Hannibal se cerró sobre su garganta, en su pulso, sus dientes rozando la piel sin romperla, luego fue su lengua, repasando la marca de los dientes, seguido del roce de sus labios, en algo que parecía una caricia.

Will temblaba de pies a cabeza y el temblor no se detuvo cuando Hannibal dejó de jalar sus cabellos para acariciarlos, mientras su boca seguía sobre su cuello, como si quisiera dejar una marca permanente que les recordara a ambos ese momento.

Cuando Hannibal se apartó de él, Will abrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrados durante todo ese tiempo en que la boca de Hannibal había estado marcando su piel. Hannibal recorrió su rostro con la mirada, haciendo que su piel se erizara, conciente de toda la emoción en las pupilas dilatadas fijas en las suyas.

\- Vamos, entonces. La barca no está muy lejos de aquí.

* * *

Llegaron al lugar y Hannibal los guió hasta la cabina bajo cubierta, donde se cambiaron la ropa mojada y manchada de sangre. Hannibal lavó con cuidado su costado, cubriendo las heridas de entrada y salida con antiséptico y gasas y Will le ayudó a vendarse. No parecía haber daño en los órganos, pero no sabrían nada más hasta que tuvieran acceso a equipo médico más especializado.

Habían dejado encendido el motor para que se calentara y Hannibal le pidió a Will ponerse al timón para llevarlos al poblado de pescadores del que le había hablado, mientras se encargaba de curar sus heridas. Le puso un par de analgésicos en la mano y le entregó una botella de brandy para tragarlas.

Will sintió el ardor del antiséptico líquido cuando Hannibal comenzó a limpiar la herida en su rostro, pero se guardó de quejarse, concentrándose en maniobrar la embarcación a prudente distancia de la orilla. A la distancia podían verse las luces del pequeño embarcadero, donde aun había movimiento a pesar de que se acercaba la medianoche.

La herida en su pecho no había sido tan profunda, pero quizá la navaja había alcanzado algún músculo, lo que le hacía doloroso cualquier movimiento del hombro y el brazo. Tomó de nuevo la botella de brandy y le dio un trago, luego de escupir por la borda la gasa que Hannibal le había pedido que se pusiera dentro de la boca para absorber la sangre del interior de su mejilla. Will podía mover la mandíbula sin problema, pero estaba seguro de que varios músculos faciales habían sido dañados por el corte.

Su rostro siempre llevaría consigo las huellas de su descenso al abismo. Nunca fue fan de los tatuajes como recordatorios permanentes de ciertos momentos en la vida de las personas, pero ahora podría presumir de llevar en su piel la marca dejada por la lucha inútil de negarse a sí mismo.

\- Creo que sería recomendable coser la herida de tu rostro ahora mismo, antes de que la piel comience a descomponerse y la cicatriz sea menos, digamos, ¿dramática? – Will rió de buena gana ante el comentario de Hannibal, quien desinfectaba cuidadosamente la parte externa de su mejilla, con delicadeza. – Bebe un poco más y luego fija el timón. Esto nos llevará un rato.

Will hizo lo que Hannibal le pidió y luego se recostó sobre unos bultos al lado del asiento del capitán. Hannibal preparó aguja e hilo y le dio a beber un poco de alcohol para desinfectar el interior de su boca. Cerró los ojos cuando el gusto al látex de los guantes que llevaba Hannibal estuvo en contacto con su lengua y apenas si sintió la aguja y el hilo entrar en su carne. Una se sus manos se aferró a una de las piernas de Hannibal y dejó que su mente le llevara a esa capilla en Italia que se había convertido en la habitación común de sus palacios mentales. El murmullo de los rezos y los cánticos y el olor de la cera de los cirios le mantuvieron calmado durante todo el proceso, sumiéndole en un sopor donde el dolor era lo único que le mantenía conectado con el mundo.

Sintió la mano de Hannibal sobre la que apretaba su pierna, enlazando sus dedos con los suyos, en un gesto de confort, que Will aceptó, rozando suavemente con la punta de sus dedos los de Hannibal. Estuvieron así un momento, luego de que Hannibal hubiera terminado de coser la herida por ambos lados. El claxon de un navío les alertó de que se acercaban a su destino y Hannibal le ayudo a sentarse y fue él quien tomó el control de su barca, llevándola hasta uno de los amarres del muelle.

Hannibal bajó al camarote y volvió con un teléfono, desde dónde hablaba con alguien, quizá el sujeto del que le había contado. Hannibal colgó y le informó que su conocido pasaría por ellos en auto, para llevarlos a la clínica local, donde tendrían acceso al equipo médico que les permitiría ver el alcance de sus heridas.

Para Will, su paso por la clínica estuvo envuelto en una especie de niebla. Los analgésicos y el brandy habían comenzado a hacer efecto en él. Se tomaron radiografías, análisis de sangre, finalmente le inyectaron algo de morfina, lo que hizo más profunda su desconexión con la realidad. Hannibal le dijo en algún momento que tendrían que realizar una pequeña operación en la herida de su pecho, para devolverle movilidad al brazo y que la curación en su rostro bastaría, aunque quizá había perdido algo de sensibilidad en la zona. Mucho de todo eso apenas le importó, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era echarse a dormir por varios días y despertar sabiendo que todo lo que había sucedido esa noche había valido la pena.

En algún momento perdió la conciencia y cuando despertó se encontró en una cama, en un cuarto a media luz. Ni siquiera intentó incorporarse, pero giró la cabeza para descubrir a Hannibal durmiendo en otra cama junto a la suya. Por un momento, el pánico lo atrapó, casi convencido de que el conocido de Hannibal los había delatado y estaban en manos de Jack y el FBI. Intentó levantarse de la cama y la nausea le hizo caer al suelo. El ruido despertó a Hannibal, quien trabajosamente se le acercó y le ayudó a volver a la cama.

\- Hey, Will, calma, todo está bien, estamos a salvo. – Will aun se resistía, confundido y aterrado. – Estamos aun en la clínica y tú estás aun bajo los efectos de la anestesia. Si sigues resistiéndote, vas a lastimarte. – La voz pausada y calmada de Hannibal finalmente atravesó la niebla que el miedo y los efectos residuales de la anestesia habían puesto en su cabeza y volvió a recostarse sobre la cama. Hannibal acariciaba sus cabellos, repitiendo que estaban a salvo y luego de un rato, volvió a quedarse dormido.

La siguiente vez que recuperó la conciencia, Hannibal estaba haciéndole beber una infusión caliente, té quizá. Sus labios estaban resecos y un sabor amargo llenaba su garganta. Le dio un sorbo a la bebida, para luego reacomodarse en la cama, tomando la bebida de manos de Hannibal, quien le sonrió, complacido.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí? – Hannibal vestía una ligera camiseta de algodón sin mangas bajo la cual Will podía ver el vendaje sobre su vientre. Bajó la mirada hasta su pecho, donde un vendaje similar iba hasta su espalda y cubría su hombro. Intentó mover el brazo y, aunque aun dolía un poco, podía levantarlo y flexionarlo. Con su mano derecha, tocó la curación sobre su rostro, y pasó su lengua por el interior de su boca, sintiendo las puntadas que cerraban la herida.

\- Día y medio. Más tarde revisaré nuestras heridas, si siguen mejorando como hasta ahora, podemos irnos mañana. – Hannibal bebía la misma infusión que Will, mirando por la ventana, donde la luz del mediodía le iluminaba. A Will aun le parecía extraño verlo vestido así, como un hombre corriente. Con él ya no necesitaba más esconderse tras las apariencias del hombre culto y acomodado. Era un hombre más.

Por mucho que Will supiera que no lo era.

\- Jack estará buscándonos a los tres en un radio cercano al supuesto punto donde nos encontraríamos. No hay modo de que encuentren mi casa, pero seguro alguien avisará a las autoridades cuando vean a los buitres sobrevolando el acantilado. – Hannibal sonrió y Will pudo ver cuanto le divertía la idea de seguir jugando con Jack. – Quizá debamos mantener un perfil bajo por una semana más. Eso bastará para recuperarnos antes de seguir adelante.

\- ¿Este lugar es seguro? – Escuchar el nombre de Jack estaba comenzando a ponerle nervioso. El no tener control directo sobre su destino le incomodaba y su confianza en Hannibal podía ser total en ciertos sentidos, pero no era del todo una confianza ciega. De ahí en adelante, tendría que participar en la toma de decisiones, de otro modo, la paranoia iba a tragárselo completo.

\- Hay unas isletas, no lejos de aquí. Hay cabañas para turistas, algo que ayuda a la economía local. Podemos quedarnos ahí unos días. Tan pronto comiencen a circular noticias sobre la muerte de Francis, podremos decidir cual será nuestro siguiente paso.

\- Ese amigo tuyo, el de la clínica, ¿sigue con vida? – La respuesta de Hannibal fue una carcajada y Will le miró, entrecerrando los ojos, ligeramente ofendido.

\- Se le ha pagado bien y conozco bastante bien sus secretos como para temer que nos delate con la policía así que, a menos que consideres que dejarle vivir es la decisión equivocada y quieras encargarte tu mismo de él, no veo problema alguno en mantenerle con vida. – Había un dejo de ironía en la voz de Hannibal y Will intentó controlar su enojo. Las palabras de Hannibal tenían sentido y solo era su incipiente paranoia lo que le hacía ver peligro en todo aquello fuera de su control. Sabía que Hannibal sabía que no intentaría hacer nada contra el sujeto, pero le molestaba el hecho de que este se viera obligado a poner la idea sobre la mesa.

\- Escondernos a plena vista. Eso te ha funcionado por un tiempo, pero ahora Jack conoce tus estrategias mejor que entonces, ¿por qué estás tan seguro de que estaremos a salvo? – Will se sentó en la orilla de la cama, aun inseguro de tratar de caminar. Hannibal se le acercó, con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

\- Tanto pensar está volviéndote paranoico, Will, y sentirte así no es recomendable si en verdad deseas vivir esta vida. Mirar siempre sobre tu hombro no te permite ver el camino frente a ti. – Will se mordió los labios, contrariado por la facilidad con que Hannibal era capaz de ver a través de él.

\- Es solo que…- Se pasó una mano por el rostro, apartándola cuando sus dedos rozaron el borde de la curación en su mejilla. – Necesito sentir que tengo algo de control sobre lo que está sucediendo. Y sí, entiendo que tú eres el experto en esto de escapar y hacerlo exitosamente y mantenerte libre pero, el solo seguirte, lo siento, pero no es para nada lo que esperaba de esta… - Will bajó la mirada, molesto por tener que enfrentar a Hannibal sobre ese asunto en particular, cuando ni él mismo lo había hecho consigo mismo.

\- Acabas de dejar atrás todo aquello que habías considerado era tu vida y de golpe, nunca mejor dicho que ahora, te has zambullido en la parte más profunda de esta otra parte de ti mismo que nunca habías experimentado. – Will río suavemente, sintiéndose menos aprensivo que un momento antes. – Habrá un considerable período de ajuste, donde aprenderás otras formas de mirar al mundo; verás tu entorno y lo usarás para tu beneficio, confiarás en tu instinto y descubrirás lo sencillo que es vivir de acuerdo a tu verdadera naturaleza. – Los dedos de Hannibal acariciaron la cicatriz en su frente y Will sintió un estremecimiento recorrer todo su cuerpo. – Y cuando eso suceda, experimentarás la felicidad más completa: la satisfacción de haber encontrado el verdadero sentido de tu vida. – La mano de Hannibal se posó sobre su mejilla herida y le hizo alzar la cabeza para mirarle. – Y yo me sentiré orgulloso y agradecido por el privilegio de ser testigo de ello.

Will sostuvo su mirada, aun reticente ante la verdad tras las palabras de Hannibal. Ya le era imposible negar que había elegido seguirle y encarar las consecuencias de su decisión pero, una parte de su conciencia – aquella que les había lanzado a ambos al abismo en aquel acantilado -, aun intentaba resistirse a la inevitabilidad de su destino.

\- Quisiera tener la mitad de la confianza que tu tienes pero supongo que tendré que aprenderlo. – Will exhalo profundamente y Hannibal apartó su mano. – Solo desearía que todo esto pasará y las cosas pudieran ser, relativamente normales, de nuevo.

\- Ten paciencia, Will. Por ahora, necesitamos tiempo para que nuestros cuerpos se recuperen. Mientras eso sucede, esperaremos noticias y sobre ellas, decidiremos cual será nuestro siguiente paso inmediato. Encontrarás que esta parte del proceso no es tan emocionante como uno se lo imaginaría. – Will volvió a recostarse, aun débil por su reciente operación y por la falta de alimento.

\- Duerme un rato más. Te prepararé algo de comida, no has probado bocado en días. Antes de irnos a dormir, cambiare las curaciones y nos prepararemos para irnos mañana. – Will obedeció sin rechistar, demasiado cansado como para hacer otra cosa.

\- ¿Cómo estás tu? – Will se había estado preguntando como era que Hannibal parecía estar recuperándose más rápido que él.

\- El disparo atravesó solo grasa y algunos músculos. Fue un golpe de suerte, la verdad. Si la bala hubiese entrado unos cuantos centímetros más a la izquierda, había perforado mis intestinos y me habría desangrado en el lugar en que caí. – Will estaba comenzando a creer que la suerte de Hannibal era algo sobrenatural. – Aunque debo reconocértelo, esa caída fue mucho más letal que el ataque de Francis. – Hannibal sonreía y Will le respondió con una mueca de desdén. Esa había sido la intención, pero la buena estrella de Hannibal le había salvado y, accidentalmente, le había salvado a él también.

\- Debemos estar agradecidos por esos pequeños milagros. – Will comentó en medio de un profundo bostezo. Hannibal no respondió y Will volvió a quedarse dormido.

* * *

Las primeras luces del día los encontraron en la barca, camino a las islas de las que Hannibal había hablado. El conocido de Hannibal les había conseguido ropa y comida, además de un radio portátil, para que estuvieran al tanto de las noticias. Se instalaron en una de las cabañas cercanas a la playa. El lugar era espacioso, con una gran cocina, un comedor, dos recámaras y un cuarto de baño. Will tomó una de las habitaciones y se encerró en ella, para dormir un poco más, dejando a Hannibal a cargo. Había comido un par de sándwiches que les habían llevado a la clínica, pero aun se sentía un tanto indispuesto.

Ya era pasado el mediodía cuando salió de la habitación para tomar un baño. Podía escuchar a Hannibal moviéndose en la cocina, la radio en algún noticiero local. Quizá finalmente tendrían noticias.

La herida en su pecho estaba cicatrizando bien y había recuperado bastante de su movilidad. Necesitaría un poco de terapia física, quizá sería buena idea conseguir algo de equipo de pesca con los lugareños. Pescar le permitiría ejercitar su brazo y también le serviría como meditación. Lo que fuera para no tener que enfrentar la realidad, al menos por un tiempo.

Evitaba deliberadamente mirarse al espejo, luego de esa primera vez en que vio su reflejo. Un corte de unos cinco centímetros marcaba el centro de su mejilla derecha, la piel regenerándose lentamente. Los puntos en la parte interior de su mejilla habían caído un par de días atrás y Hannibal había quitado los exteriores. Su rostro, como lo conocía, había desaparecido bajo las cicatrices que le cubrían. Su hombro derecho era una masa de carne nueva sobre la vieja, dos balazos, una puñalada; la cicatriz en su abdomen ya solo era una suave marca decolorada, pero todas ellas estaban grabadas en su memoria, enlazadas a un momento de su vida que había influido, para bien o para mal, en su transformación definitiva.

Se encaminó a la cocina, donde Hannibal trabajaba junto a la estufa. El olor llenaba la habitación y Will aspiró profundamente. Su estómago gruño, involuntariamente, el olor dulzón despertando su hambre. Hannibal se detuvo y se giró para mirarlo y Will se sintió ligeramente avergonzado y la sonrisa de Hannibal no ayudó mucho en mitigar su incomodidad.

\- Sólo tomará un momento más para que este listo. Puedes ir poniendo la mesa, hay una botella de vino respirando junto a la ventana, ¿puedes servirlo para los dos? – Will agradeció el que Hannibal le pusiera a hacer algo para distraer la incomodidad del momento. Preparó dos lugares en la mesa y sirvió las dos copas con vino tinto, quizá no de la calidad que Hannibal acostumbraba consumir pero, ciertamente, no del vino que se compraba en las tiendas de autoservicio. Le llevó su copa a Hannibal y se quedó observándole dar los últimos toques a la comida.

\- Quizá no tenga acceso a los mejores ingredientes pero no por eso tenemos que conformarnos con algo mediocre. – Hannibal sirvió dos platos y los llevó a la mesa, con Will tras él llevando las copas. – Pechugas de pollo, marinadas en una mezcla de vinagre, hierbas finas, vino y almendras. Un poco simple para mi gusto pero delicioso igual.

Se sentaron a la mesa, comiendo en un silencio confortable. Will estaba hambriento y trató de no sentirse demasiado avergonzado al pedir una nueva porción, que Hannibal le sirvió con una sonrisa comprensiva en su rostro. Will se ofreció a lavar los trastes y limpiar la cocina, en parte como agradecimiento por la comida, en parte para evitar la charla de sobremesa, demasiadas cosas aun que discutir entre ellos y muy poca intención de enfrentarlas tan pronto.

Hannibal estaba afuera, sentado en el porche de la cabaña, dibujando el atardecer en la playa frente a ellos. Cuando terminó con la cocina, Will salió a observarle dibujar. Al menos uno de ellos había encontrado algo con que distraerse.

\- Mañana iré con el administrador para pedirle algunos arreos de pesca. Tendré algo con que distraerme, hacer algo de terapia física y, si tengo algo de suerte, conseguir algo digno para tu cocina. – Will sonreía, divertido ante la idea de ser el proveedor. Esa voz en su cabeza le recordó, con incordia, que cualquier cosa que pudiera proveer momentariamente, nunca sería el ingrediente que Hannibal preferiría.

Will no necesitaba ninguna voz que le recordara ese detalle.

\- Me alegra ver que estás dejando atrás tu incipiente paranoia. Un poco más de tiempo y moverte en el mundo, abrazando tu verdadera naturaleza, no te será tan abrumador. – Will le miró fijamente, emocionalmente abierto, vencido ya por la certeza de que era inútil pretender ser algo que no era. Hannibal sabría leer en sus ojos, en su lenguaje corporal, que estaba siendo honesto y Will sentía una morbosa curiosidad por ver que haría con esa información.

\- Habrá una cena informal en la cabaña principal esta noche y ya he aceptado la invitación en nombre de ambos. Es más fácil olvidar un rostro y un nombre cuando uno se comporta como se espera que uno lo haga. Atraeríamos más atención si fuéramos los vecinos ermitaños que evitan convivir con la población general. – Will asintió con la cabeza, tratando de hacerse a la idea de enfrentar a otras personas en compañía de Hannibal, después de su encuentro con Francis Dolarhyde. Un golpe de nausea le hizo aspirar profundamente un par de veces.

\- El miedo, cuando no se puede controlar, puede convertirse en un paralizante, Will. – Escuchó la voz de Hannibal y entendió que su reacción no había pasado desapercibida. – Tienes que usar esa emoción como acelerante, no pienses en el peligro, concéntrate en mantenerte a salvo. – Una mano de Hannibal se posó sobre una de las suyas que, por puro reflejo, apretó en un puño. – Es una prueba más, Will, y tengo confianza en que vas a pasarla.

Hannibal apartó su mano, recogió sus utensilios y entró a la cabaña, dejando a Will a solas con sus pensamientos.

Will estaba comenzando a experimentar un terror patológico hacia sus pensamientos y – realmente le enfurecía reconocerlo -, entre más pasaba el tiempo, los consejos de Hannibal tenían más sentido y estaban empezando a sentirse como la estrategia más segura para mantenerse cuerdo en esa nueva etapa de su vida.

Había aceptado su parte oscura, concientemente, cuando le desgarró el vientre a Francis Dolarhyde mientras Hannibal arrancaba su garganta con los dientes; cuando planeó su escape y cuando accedió a seguirle. Cuando el destino le cerró la puerta, salvándolos a ambos de la muerte en ese acantilado, entendió que no le quedaba más que aceptar las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

No podía permitirse que el miedo lo paralizara.

No si quería seguir con vida.

No si quería saber hasta donde sería capaz de llegar, si seguía al lado de Hannibal.

La cena, realizada en una cabaña atestada con cerca de cuarenta personas que llegaban y se iban, pasó sin novedad. Will pudo hablar con el encargado sobre conseguir equipo de pesca y quedó con un par de vecinos para una partida en los siguientes días. Hannibal había encontrado una pareja de tratantes de artes, con quienes pudo presumir de su conocimiento en el tema. Apenas si cruzaron palabra entre ellos, ocupados en dejar una impresión positiva entre la concurrencia, buscando pasar desapercibidos comportándose como personas comunes. Contaron la historia de un terrible accidente y de cómo habían decidido ir ahí a recuperarse física y emocionalmente. La compasión siempre había sido una de las emociones más fáciles de manipular.

Will encontró que pretender ser un ser humano cualquiera requería cierto nivel de desconexión y, finalmente, el concepto del velo del que Bedelia hablaba tuvo sentido. Will Graham existía, pensaba y actuaba como él mismo detrás del velo; lo que el resto del mundo percibía fuera del velo era una construcción de si mismo que se adecuaba a la percepción que dicho mundo tenía de él.

La belleza del concepto era simplemente abrumadora y Will se dejó abrazar por ella; una liberación completa, la total exoneración de la culpa, la justificación perfecta de los medios usados para conseguir un fin.

Entender a Hannibal era mucho más sencillo luego de vivir su experiencia en carne propia.

* * *

Will había recuperado la movilidad de su brazo aunque aun tomaba algo de analgésicos. Pasaba buena parte de las mañanas pescando, ejercitando su brazo y ponderando su nueva vida. Le entregaba su pesca a Hannibal y él preparaba pequeñas obras de arte. Llevaban una semana ahí cuando comenzó a circular la noticia de la muerte de Francis Dolarhyde. Ni una palabra sobre ellos.

Fue Will quien sugirió revisar para encontrar la verdadera historia, aquella que la policía no haría pública. Siempre se podía confiar en Freddie Lounds para contar, con su prosa barata de tabloide, los sórdidos detalles.

Matadores de dragones era el título del número especial de Tattle Crime que relataba la muerte de Francis Dolarhyde. Las fotografías estaban precedidas por una advertencia: un cuerpo descompuesto que mostraba varias laceraciones en las piernas, el vientre desgarrado de lado a lado y la garganta arrancada, aparentemente, a mordidas. Partes del rostro y el cuerpo habían sido devoradas por los buitres, pero se pudo hacer una identificación aceptable del Hada de los dientes, el Gran Dragón Rojo. Dolarhyde, Francis.

De entre toda la sangre que cubría la terraza de una casa, cuyo título de propiedad estaba a nombre de un fideicomiso, del que el nombre de su beneficiario estaba protegido por la confidencialidad inquebrantable de un banco suizo, se encontraron restos de ADN que ponían a Hannibal Lecter y a Will Graham en la escena.

¿Habría sido la muerte de Dolarhyde un simple caso de defensa propia? ¿Lecter y Graham tuvieron que luchar contra ese monstruo, juntos, para sobrevivir? ¿Graham había sido parte del escape de Lecter del Hospital para Criminales Dementes o el Destripador de Cheasapeak lo había arrastrado con él para vengarse por esos tres años de encierro?

Pero esas no eran las preguntas importantes en ese caso en particular. La gran incógnita dejada por la carnicería en aquella casa en los acantilados era el rastro de sangre que iba desde el cuerpo de Dolarhyde hasta el borde escarpado. Una caída así podía matar a un hombre y con las corrientes que habían desgastado la montaña por siglos, no habría cuerpo alguno que recuperar.

El FBI no había hecho declaración alguna y para Freddie Lounds solo existían dos teorías: Lecter y Graham habían caído al abismo y fueron tragados por el mar, terminando de forma un tanto poética, su extraña, profunda y perversa relación; o bien, habían encontrado la forma perfecta de hacer creer al mundo que habían muerto, solo para poder desaparecer en las sombras y, pasado un tiempo razonable, reaparecer acompañados de sangre y destrucción.

Quizá creer en la primera teoría y aceptar el silencio del FBI sobre el particular sería lo más recomendable para la salud mental de todos los involucrados.

Will río al terminar de leer el artículo, mientras Hannibal sonreía ante su reacción. Fue un gesto liberador, como si el saber que el resto del mundo le consideraba como si ya no fuera parte de el, le permitiera desaparecer en cierto modo. Will Graham ha muerto, larga vida a Will Graham.

\- Por muy ruin y despreciable que sea, debo reconocerle a Freddie su audacia al escribir esto. Jack ha de estar furioso de que esa parte de lo sucedido en los acantilados haya llegado a la luz. – Will sirvió dos copas de vino y le ofreció una a Hannibal, que le observaba cuidadosamente, sin decir palabra.

\- Supongo que la noticia merece un brindis, ¿no te parece? – Will se sentía particularmente eufórico, aunque permanecía atento a la reacción, o a la falta de, de Hannibal sobre el asunto. – Nos hemos convertido en leyenda urbana, en el caso atípico que se presentará en el futuro cercano en Quantico como referencia para aquellos casos que no pueden definirse como sociópatas o psicópatas. – Will alzó su copa. – Tú creaste el concepto psicológico oficial de monstruo, Hannibal, yo sólo me he convertido, académicamente, en un seguidor de tu legado.

Hannibal se le acercó y tocó su copa con la suya, suavemente. Ambos bebieron, sosteniéndose la mirada.

Will bebió hasta el fondo su copa y la dejó sobre la mesa, dándole la espalda. Un segundo después, el brazo de Hannibal estaba sobre su cuello, inmovilizándolo. Will se resistió apenas un instante, más por puro instinto que por miedo. Se quedó quieto, esperando.

\- Ni en mis más profundas fantasías creí que aprenderías tan bien el fino arte de la manipulación, Will, pero lograste engañarme una vez, en el pasado. – Will dejó caer la cabeza sobre el brazo que atrapaba su cuello, aceptando el reclamo de Hannibal. – Necesitaré más que solo palabras para creerte esta vez. Aunque nada me haría más feliz que creer en tu sinceridad, espero sepas entender el porqué debo desconfiar de este nuevo tu que se presenta ante mí como un tesoro, tentador quizá pero, de momento, no más que brillos y espejos.

Will alzó la cabeza para luego dejarla caer sobre el hombro de Hannibal, girándola para mirarlo de reojo, con una sonrisa curvando sus labios.

\- No tengo nada que perder, como bien lo sabes. – No había miedo en sus pupilas, fijas en el rostro frente a él. – Si estoy aquí, aun y a pesar de todo, es por mi voluntad, por esa misma curiosidad tuya de ver hasta donde puede llevarme mi verdadera naturaleza. – Acercó su rostro al de Hannibal, hasta que sintió su aliento sobre sus labios. – Dime que necesitas para creer en mí, completamente.

Hannibal liberó su cuello, pero Will no se apartó. Una de las manos de Hannibal se posó sobre su vientre, donde la cicatriz con que le marcó la noche que descubrió su traición, era ya solo una tenue marca. Con la otra alzó su mentón, empujando su cabeza hacia atrás, sus labios sobre los suyos, sin tocarlos. Will tenía los ojos cerrados, respirando pausadamente, en calma, rendido.

\- Después. – Hannibal no dijo más y Will no necesitó escuchar más. Un simple movimiento y sus labios se posaron sobre los de Hannibal, quien estrechó su cuerpo contra el suyo, respondiendo al beso con un gruñido que reverberó en su pecho, haciendo que Will se estremeciera, sacudido por la fuerza de un anhelo que nunca antes había experimentado.

Desde su encuentro en Florencia, había quedado claro para Will que el lazo que le unía a Hannibal sobreviviría al tiempo y a la distancia, incluso a su propia conciencia. Estaban emocionalmente conectados, con espacios compartidos en sus palacios mentales individuales. Su naturaleza oscura se fundía una en la otra, y la muerte de Dolarhyde había sido una prueba contundente de esa fusión.

Incluir la parte física dentro de la ecuación era el paso natural y Will se sintió ligeramente sorprendido de lo fácil que era dejarse ir, sentir sus manos sobre la piel y el calor de su propia sangre bajo ella.

Ahora estaban frente a frente, uno en brazos del otro, el sabor del vino aun latente en sus labios, aventurándose en terreno desconocido. Simplemente saboreándose uno al otro, la pelea por dominación abandonada por el placer del descubrimiento.

Will sentía bajo sus dedos los músculos de la espalda de Hannibal, la fuerza oculta y dormida bajo la suave tela de la camisa. Los dedos de Hannibal se enredaban en sus cabellos, acariciando con suavidad, guiándole con gentileza, su boca reclamando la suya con un hambre diferente a la usual en él pero no por eso menos poderosa y Will temblaba, abrumado por la emoción provocada al sentirse tan devastadoramente deseado.

Su don de empatía le permitía experimentar las sensaciones y emociones de otros y con el paso del tiempo y tras su trabajo al lado de Jack con el FBI, esa empatía se había fortalecido hasta el grado de anular sus propias sensaciones y emociones a favor de ser más receptivo con las ajenas, en su afán de salvar vidas.

Will había olvidado como sentir, y ni siquiera Molly y toda su paciencia y pasión, había logrado hacerle reconectar con esa parte de si mismo. Will Graham había muerto emocionalmente esa tarde en su casa en Wolf Trap, cuando se había despedido de Hannibal, convencido de que sería para siempre. Fue conciente de ese momento y, aunque intentó olvidarlo, sublimarlo y convertirlo en otra cosa, ese momento de conciencia nunca le abandono.

Durante esos años en que vivió – o pretendió vivir – una vida normal, se concentró en encontrar la felicidad o, al menos un poco de ella, en las pequeñas cosas de la cotidianeidad propia de la vida fuera de la gran ciudad, como un ciudadano cualquiera: pasear a los perros, jugar al béisbol con Walter, hacer el amor con Molly. Quitando del escenario su trabajo con el FBI y a Hannibal Lecter, Will no era más que un hombre atormentado que ha aprendido a sobrellevar su tormento. Le había contado a Molly una versión de su historia, sacada directamente de las páginas del Tattler, con una ligera editorialización de los hechos. Un poco de verdad en medio de todas las mentiras.

Había bastado solo la simple idea, una insignificante presunción nacida por unas líneas en un papel que desapareció consumido por el fuego para hacerle considerar sí – un sí que podía marcar una diferencia entre la luz y la oscuridad, entre su salvación o su perdición – volver era un opción.

La boca que bajaba por su cuello y las manos que acariciaban su pecho eran la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Su sangre ardía y su cuerpo temblaba. Su mente escuchaba con atención, y luego con sorpresa y vergüenza, lo que sus emociones le susurraban con gritos, gruñidos y gemidos: se supone que no es correcto sentir esto, se supone que está mal buscar su boca y morder sus labios, hundirse en su olor y clavar sus uñas en su carne. Y si es tan malo, ¿por qué se siente tan bien?

A ciegas, golpeando muebles en su camino, llegaron a la habitación que Will había elegido para sí. Sería él quien marcaría el cómo iban a hacer eso, al menos, hasta que Hannibal decidiera lo contrario. Se habían ido quitado la ropa en el camino, dedos recorriendo cicatrices nuevas y viejas, el dolor aun vivo, mezclado con el placer; algo que Hannibal consideraba un gusto exquisito y que Will estaba aprendiendo a apreciar.

La espalda desnuda de Hannibal estaba contra la pared y Will había pasado los últimos minutos recorriendo con sus labios su cuerpo, desde el hueco entre las clavículas, hasta el nacimiento del vello púbico bajo el ombligo, mientras sus dedos acariciaban su costado, la línea de su espina; sintiendo la textura del pelo en su pecho, llenando sus pulmones con su olor, catalogándolo en su mente para no olvidarlo jamás, para distinguirlo entre miles.

Hannibal le guiaba con movimientos sutiles, gruñendo o gimiendo su aprobación aquí y allá, esperando su turno para hacer sus propios descubrimientos en su cuerpo, pero Will no pensaba cederle el control tan pronto.

Will se arrodilló frente a él y la mirada de Hannibal se clavó en la suya, atravesándolo, como si pretendiera llegar hasta el centro mismo de su alma. Will cerró los ojos y hundió su rostro en la entrepierna de Hannibal, sus manos en sus piernas, forzándolo a mantenerse quieto. Will escuchó la profunda inspiración que siguió al momento en que su boca se posó sobre la tela de su pantalón, humedeciéndola. Sintió en sus labios el palpitar de la sangre bajo la tela, el calor y la dureza de la virilidad de Hannibal, el olor envolviéndolo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su cuerpo se estremeció por entero, la piel erizada. Estaba duro bajo la ropa y podía sentir la humedad en sus propios pantalones y apretó los puños y se mordió los labios para no dejar escapar en un grito el miedo que le hacía sentir el desear esto con tantas fuerzas.

Will se apartó de Hannibal, arrastrándose hasta que su espalda se encontró con la orilla de la cama, los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada. Sentía como si un fuego le consumiera desde adentro y aun dudaba en dejarse consumir por entero. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Hannibal, el mismo fuego que hervía dentro de él ardiendo en sus pupilas, deseando consumirlo.

Will se puso de pie y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, echando el cuerpo hacia atrás, el peso sobre sus brazos, las piernas abiertas. Una invitación directa: estoy aquí, ven y prueba un poco.

Hannibal se acercó despacio y sus manos fueron directamente hasta el cinturón que desató en un sencillo movimiento. Los botones y el cierre del pantalón fueron manejados por unas manos que temblaban ligeramente, rozando inconscientemente la piel que se estremecía bajo su toque. Will levantó un poco las caderas y Hannibal apenas dudo antes de sacarle el pantalón y la ropa interior. Will impulsó su cuerpo hacía la cabecera de la cama, mientras Hannibal le quitaba los zapatos y los calcetines y terminaba de quitarle el resto de la ropa.

El frío del miedo iba derritiéndose bajo el calor de la pasión que Hannibal provocaba en él. Luego de la sobrecogedora emoción dejada por el acto íntimo de matar juntos a Dolarhyde, este encuentro apenas sería algo que les permitiera a ambos encontrar un substituto hasta la siguiente vez que volvieran a hacerlo. Una comunión física que les alimentara hasta la próxima vez que sus naturalezas oscuras volvieran a conectarse entre sangre y desmembramientos.

Will se estremeció cuando las imágenes de aquella noche volvieron a su mente, mientras su vista seguía los movimientos de Hannibal, desnudándose a los pies de la cama para luego ponerse de rodillas sobre ella y acercarse a él como un animal salvaje sobre su presa. Se humedeció los labios con la lengua y espero.

Hannibal puso sus manos sobre sus piernas, subiendo desde los tobillos, su boca deteniéndose en una de sus rodillas, empujándola a un lado, para poder llegar con su lengua hasta la parte interna de esta, mientras su otra mano se posaba en la unión de su otra pierna y la cadera, sus dedos apretando la carne, dejando marca.

Will se recostó en las almohadas, una de sus manos cubriendo la de Hannibal sobre su cadera, guiándola hasta su erección, ahogando un gemido cuando los dientes de Hannibal se clavaron en la parte interna de unos de sus muslos, inspirando profundamente la esencia que el deseo hacía transpirar por su piel.

Will recordó un sueño que tuvo en algún momento durante esos tres años de separación: él despertando en su cama, desnudo, con Hannibal sobre él, royendo sus entrañas como un animal, alzando el rostro para mirarle, su mandíbula manchada con su sangre y restos de carne. Se despertó en medio de un orgasmo, empapado en sudor y temblando, tratando desesperadamente de gritar. Hannibal estaba ahora entre sus piernas, oliendo su piel, recorriéndola con la lengua, saboreándolo palmo a palmo.

Seguro Hannibal había tenido ese mismo sueño suyo, más de una vez, durante todo ese tiempo en que Will decidió sacarlo de su vida. Will sabía que la única forma en que Hannibal estaría satisfecho sería devorándolo, tal como hizo con Mischa, como algún día lo haría con Bedelia, pero no tenía miedo.

Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Hannibal llegara a ese punto, así que, ¿por qué no dejarle consumirle de este modo, mientras llegara el momento de devorarle por completo?

Will se incorporó y puso una de sus manos en la nuca de Hannibal, enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos, atrayendo su rostro hasta el suyo, hasta que encontró su boca, hambriento de contacto. Hannibal respondió con pasión a su beso, cubriendo el cuerpo de Will con el suyo, finalmente piel sobre piel. La erección de Hannibal humedecía su vientre y la suya rozaba la cálida y suave piel de sus muslos.

\- ¿Fue este momento – Will murmuró sobre los labios de Hannibal – parte de tu plan sobre mi destino desde el principio? – Los ojos de Hannibal se clavaron en los suyos por un momento para cerrarlos luego cuando la boca de Will volvió a atrapar la suya.

\- Desde que te conocí en la oficina de Jack, no hubo otro pensamiento en mi mente que consumirte. – La lengua de Hannibal recorrió la cicatriz de su mejilla y Will se estremeció. – Primero fue tu mente, luego fue tu espíritu; bocados exquisitos que solo hicieron más voraz mi hambre por ti. – Una mano de Hannibal se cerró sobre su erección y Will dejó escapar un profundo gemido que se perdió entre los labios de Hannibal. – Ahora puedo probar finalmente el sabor de tu piel y voy a tomarme mi tiempo en deleitarme en el.

Hannibal se movió despacio, recorriendo con su boca el vientre de Will, para detenerse sobre su erección, pasando su lengua por toda su extensión, su mirada fija en la de Will.

\- Voy a comerme tu corazón, Will. – Hannibal tomó su erección en su mano. – Eventualmente. – El cuerpo de Will se arqueó sobre la cama cuando el calor de la boca de Hannibal envolvió su erección. Calor, humedad, el roce de los dientes. Las manos de Will se aferraban a las sábanas de la cama sin hacer, los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose los labios para que sus gemidos no salieran de su garganta.

Hannibal se estaba tomando su tiempo, engulléndole profundamente, su erección llegando al fondo de su garganta, los gruñidos de Hannibal reverberando en su piel, acelerando su pulso y poniendo una ligera capa de transpiración en su piel.

Will se acercaba al borde, pero aun no estaba listo para que eso terminara. Se incorporó de la cama y sin consideraciones, apartó a Hannibal, para luego agarrarlo de los cabellos y arrastrarlo con él de nuevo sobre la cama, su boca en la suya, su propio sabor y olor en los labios que se entregaban gustosos a los suyos.

\- Cuando decidas hacerlo, agradecería la atención de hacérmelo saber antes. – Hannibal estaba recostado sobre la cama, mientras Will le miraba, sus dedos recorriendo su torso, su boca en su cuello. – Solo para ser un partícipe conciente de ello, si no te molesta. – Hannibal tomó su rostro entre sus manos y besó sus labios, los párpados cerrados, las cicatrices en su rostro y Will sonrió a su pesar. Su relación con Hannibal siempre sería una mezcla extraña de belleza, terror y destrucción, con una ligera pizca de humor negro para darle la sazón perfecta. Se odiaban con la misma fuerza con que se amaban y todo el peso de ese conocimiento finalmente había encontrado su lugar dentro de la conciencia de Will de si mismo.

Mientras durara, Will tenía la intención de disfrutar cada instante de esa nueva vida suya.

Una de sus manos acariciaba la erección de Hannibal, mientras la otra recorría su pecho, sin dejar de besarlo, el resto de su cuerpo sobre el de Hannibal, aprovechando ese momento de sumisión, esa oportunidad de domar a la bestia a fuerza de calor, placer y el ponerse voluntariamente entre sus garras.

Los dedos de Hannibal recorrían suavemente su espalda, se enredaban en sus cabellos. Su lengua probando el sabor en su boca, ya sin urgencia, sabiéndose su dueño y eso solo encendía la pasión de Will. Empujó su erección contra las caderas de Hannibal, exigiendo algo de atención. La mano de Hannibal bajó hasta sus nalgas, abriéndose paso entre ellas. Will se estremeció y Hannibal atrapó su boca en un beso profundo al tiempo que uno de sus dedos lo penetraba. Will mordió suavemente su labio inferior, luego su lengua lamió la sangre que brotó de la pequeña herida, haciendo que Hannibal se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

Hannibal lo abrazó y les hizo girar en la cama, empujando a Will contra el colchón, su mano subiendo y bajando por su erección, jalando sus cabellos con su mano libre para echar su cabeza hacia atrás y exponer su cuello, donde sus dientes comenzaron a recorrer su piel. Will clavaba sus uñas en su espalda, sintiendo la erección de Hannibal rozar la suya que Hannibal había dejado libre por un momento, para recorrer con sus dedos el espacio bajo sus testículos. Will metió una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos y tomó la erección de Hannibal entre sus dedos, lo que le ganó un gruñido de este, que fue seguido por la boca de Hannibal subiendo por su barbilla, hasta llegar de nuevo a sus labios, que volvieron a saborear su sangre.

\- Podría comerme tu corazón y tu me dejarías hacerlo, ¿verdad, Hannibal? – Will tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante la expresión de profundo terror en los ojos de Hannibal y atrapó su boca en un beso para no escuchar su respuesta. Sintió a Hannibal tensarse sobre su cuerpo y correrse entre sus dedos y la certeza de que había logrado atravesar sus defensas le bastó para correrse también, su semen mezclándose con el de Hannibal sobre su vientre.

Siguieron besándose por un largo rato, recuperándose uno en brazos del otro, sin decir palabra, pero diciéndose mil cosas entre un roce de los labios y otro, en las manos que acariciaban la piel que aun se estremecía al contacto de los dedos.

Will sentía que el sueño lo arrastraba, con Hannibal recostado sobre su pecho, sus dedos en los cabellos revueltos, sus piernas entrelazadas, envueltos en el olor a sexo, sudor y sangre, sintiéndose extrañamente seguro ahí, entre los brazos de Hannibal.

\- ¿Es esto amor, o algo parecido al amor como tu lo entiendes? – Hannibal alzó la cabeza para mirarle, considerando la pregunta. Se acercó a él y lo besó suavemente, con los ojos abiertos y Will cerró los suyos, respondiendo al beso con la misma gentileza.

\- Supongo que tu definición del concepto podrá bastarnos a ambos por el momento. – Will consideró la respuesta y se sintió satisfecho con ella. Quizá la próxima vez que tomaran una vida juntos, volvería a hacerle esa pregunta y obtendría una respuesta diferente.

Un momento después Will se había quedado dormido, arrullado por el latir acompasado del corazón de Hannibal, recostado sobre su pecho, tranquilo y en paz como nunca antes lo había estado en su vida.

* * *

Algunos días después, el conocido de Hannibal se presentó en su cabaña y Will pretextó una salida de pesca para no estar presente durante su conversación; resabios de su vida como oficial de la ley: si no fuiste testigo de un hecho puedes negarlo en la corte sin cometer perjurio. Alcanzó a ver al hombre en el muelle, cuando abordó su lancha de motor para volver.

Will se tomó su tiempo para volver a casa, haciendo una parada en la tienda local para comprar víveres y más vino, ya fuera para celebrar alguna buena noticia o para ahogar en alcohol las malas.

Hannibal estaba en el porche de la cabaña, trabajando en sus dibujos. Le sonrió a Will cuando le vio acercarse y le ayudó a llevar adentro las bolsas de comida. Will se puso a observarle mientras guardaba las cosas, esperando a que le contara la razón de la visita inesperada de su forzado bienhechor.

Will podía adivinar - por la forma en que las patas de gallo en los ojos de Hannibal se hacían más marcadas cuando sonreía -, que habían recibido buenas noticias, aunque en el contexto de su situación presente, el qué tan buenas fueran estaría aún por verse.

Si es que Hannibal tenía intenciones de hacérselas saber.

Hannibal le puso enfrente una de las botellas de vino que había comprado en la tienda y Will alcanzó a ver el gesto de decepción en su rostro, antes de que le diera la espalda para buscar el descorchador. Cierto que no era la mejor botella del mundo, pero, considerando la fuente, Hannibal debería estar agradecido de que eligiera comprar vino y no llevar cervezas, como había sido su intención.

\- Sobre mi cama hay un sobre, ¿por qué no vas por el mientras sirvo este apenas pasable cabernet sauvignon? – Will ignoró el no tan velado reclamo y fue por el sobre. Intercambió el sobre por su copa de vino y siguió a Hannibal hasta la pequeña estancia.

\- Aunque el FBI nos ha dado oficialmente por muertos – Hannibal comenzó a hablar sin preámbulos -, Jack ha puesto una alerta sobre nuestros pasaportes en todos los aeropuertos del país y, pretextando una suspensión, ha viajado a Europa para ver si nos encuentra por allá.

Las palabras de Hannibal no sorprendieron a Will. A falta de cuerpos, Jack jamás aceptaría como ciertas sus muertes, aunque le pareció un tanto extremo su decisión de buscarlos en Europa. Después de tantos años de conocer a Hannibal, era casi estúpido que Jack creyera que este haría lo mismo de nuevo. Quizá era la culpa, más que su deber para con el Buró lo que le había hecho seguir una corazonada en vez de aceptar los hechos sin cuestionarlos.

Ahora tenía un poco de sentido para Will esa manía de Hannibal de divertirse a expensas de Jack, era una especie de ejercicio para mantenerse alerta y pendiente de su entorno, afinando ese especial sentido suyo que siempre le mantuvo dos pasos delante de sus perseguidores.

Considerando su historia con el FBI, estos nunca atraparían a Hannibal a menos que él mismo se los entregara. Algo que seguramente era considerado tanto por Jack como por Hannibal y que Will estaba empezando a valorar.

\- ¿Qué hay en el sobre? – El lado práctico de Will se impuso y Hannibal finalmente abrió el paquete y depositó su contenido sobre la mesa: dos pequeños empaques envueltos en plástico y sellados con cinta. Hannibal tomó uno y lo abrió, extrayendo dos pasaportes, un norteamericano y un británico, varias tarjetas de crédito, licencias de conducir y otros documentos de identidad.

\- Creo que este es el tuyo. – Le entregó el montón de documentos que Will tomó con una pizca de desconcierto. Abrió uno de los pasaportes, a nombre de un tal Edward Deschamps, con una fotografía suya que no recordaba haberse tomado nunca. Las tarjetas, licencias e identificaciones llevaban el mismo nombre del pasaporte. Miró a Hannibal, quien revisaba sus propios documentos, aparentemente satisfecho con los resultados.

\- Considerando la urgencia con que fueron solicitados, creo que son lo suficientemente buenos como para ayudarnos a salir del país y mantenernos fuera del radar de Jack por un tiempo. – Hannibal fue a su cuarto y regresó con dos carteras, entregándole una a Will y guardando sus nuevos papeles de identidad en la otra.

\- Ahora que podemos movernos con libertad, podemos ir a cualquier lugar del mundo que nos plazca. Considero que, por razones de seguridad, sería recomendable ir al sur por carretera, cruzar la frontera con México y tomar un vuelo desde ahí. – Hannibal volvió a llenar su copa, la emoción poniendo una chispa en sus ojos oscuros. – He estado pensando en mudarnos a Argentina, ¿qué te parece? Tengo una pequeña casa en uno de los más hermosos barrios de Buenos Aires, ahí podríamos pasar una temporada antes de decidir de forma definitiva lo que vamos a hacer con el resto de nuestras vidas. Unos cuantos años más y podremos regresar a Florencia, para poder mostrártela como deseaba hacerlo entonces.

Will comenzaba a dejarse llevar por la emoción en la voz de Hannibal, por los escenarios que sus palabras evocaban. Ansiaba creer que todo sería tan fácil como Hannibal lo hacía sonar, pero no lograba hacerlo del todo. Y no era que dudase de que Hannibal tuviera los medios y la inventiva necesarias para conseguirlo, sino que dudaba de su propio compromiso para mantener esa fachada. No estaba muy seguro de estar listo para dejar de ser Will Graham y convertirse en Edward Deschamps.

Se sobresaltó cuando la mano de Hannibal se posó sobre uno de sus hombros, sacándole de toda esa maraña de ideas que amenazaba convertirse en otro brote de paranoia. Hannibal seguramente sabía todo lo que había pasado por su cabeza mientras consideraba su propuesta y había hecho contacto físico con él para reconectarlo con el presente y la realidad. Cubrió la mano de Hannibal con la suya, agradeciendo el gesto y se tomó un momento para poner en orden sus ideas.

\- Sé que todo esto es un poco abrumador para ti, Will, pero como te dije antes, este es solo un período de ajuste, no pretendo que dejes atrás toda tu vida en un momento sin que sientas que estás completamente perdido. Para mí todo esto no es más que una inconveniencia, algo que preferiría evitar pero que no puedo darme el lujo de no hacerlo. Nuestra situación actual nos coloca en una posición en la que dejar pasar el tiempo sin hacer nada equivale a ser capturados y no creo que ni Alana ni Chilton estén dispuestos a salvarme de la inyección letal por segunda ocasión. – Will sintió los dedos de Hannibal acariciar los suyos y respiró profundamente un par de veces, intentando relajarse un poco.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre en el pasaporte? – Will sentía curiosidad por saber cómo iba a ser que debería referirse a Hannibal y comenzar a trabajar en el aprender a relacionar ese nuevo nombre con la persona que se había convertido en el centro de su mundo; hacer que Will Graham aprendiera a ser él mismo bajo otro nombre al lado de ese nuevo velo humano que cubriría a quien él había aprendido a odiar, temer y amar como Hannibal Lecter.

\- Robert Morgessten, un nombre genérico con un ligero toque de Europa Oriental para hacerlo más convincente. Perdona si no te consulté sobre tu nueva identidad, pero cuando pedí que los hicieran no te encontrabas lo suficientemente conciente como para tomar esa decisión. – Will recordó aquel día en que Hannibal lo había mantenido sedado para poder operarlo y esa insidiosa sensación de saberse manipulado e incapaz de hacerse cargo de su destino amenazaba convertirse en otro episodio de paranoia.

\- Tan pronto sea posible conseguiremos nueva documentación con el nombre que elijas, lo prometo, pero espero sepas entender porqué tuve que hacer las cosas de este modo. – Esa habilidad de Hannibal de – aparentemente – leer su mente iba a ser un verdadero fastidio. Tenía que encontrar una forma efectiva de controla y ocultar sus emociones o su relación con Hannibal y la dinámica entre ellos seguiría siendo la misma de aquellos primeros años: un desbalance de poder que nunca estaría a su favor.

\- Y yo creí que había conseguido dominar a la perfección mi cara de póker luego de convencer a Jack de ayudarme con tu falso escape. O necesito afinar mis habilidades o debo aceptar que Jack Crawford es un imbécil certificado. – Hannibal soltó una sonora carcajada y Will sonrió complacido. Estaba aprendiendo a descubrir esos pequeños resquicios en la armadura perfecta que protegía a Hannibal y a usarlos a su favor en forma mesurada y calculada.

Su empatía natural era un arma de doble filo, pero durante los pasados cinco años había aprendido a trabajar con ella con más precisión, aunque más de una vez los resultados no valieron el daño que tuvo que infringirse a sí mismo para conseguirlos.

\- ¿Cuándo podemos irnos de aquí? – El encanto casi idílico del lugar hacía que mucho de lo que estaba sucediendo con su vida se sintiera un tanto irreal, como el guión de una mala película de Lifetime. Necesitaba salir al mundo real, aquel donde Jack estaba tras sus huellas para ver si era capaz de funcionar como un ser humano normal, como había visto a Hannibal hacerlo por años.

\- En un par de días llega una embarcación con turistas y tendremos un vehículo listo para comenzar nuestro viaje al sur. Solo necesito hacer una parada antes de cruzar la frontera. Si no tienes inconveniente, quisiera encargarme de un asunto pendiente que no puede ser aplazado por más tiempo.

Will le miró, tratando de entender que podría ser tan importante como para que Hannibal no pudiera dejar el país sin resolverlo. Alana y Jack estaban en otro continente, Chilton estaría fuera de circulación por mucho tiempo y…

\- Oh. – Una sonrisa curvó sus labios y un estremecimiento de placer recorrió su cuerpo. La sensación de vergüenza se diluyó hasta desaparecer cuando la emoción provocada por la idea de alcanzar una retribución a su muy estricto concepto de justicia le sobrepaso. - ¿Sabes dónde encontrarla?

Hannibal se le acercó, con una sonrisa que hizo que su corazón se acelerara. Los labios de Hannibal estaban sobre los suyos y murmuró un _si_ antes de besarlo, con una pasión que hizo que la sangre de Will pareciera hervir en sus venas.

Arrastró a Hannibal hasta su habitación, besándole y quitándole la ropa con urgente violencia. Podía sentir la sonrisa de Hannibal sobre sus labios y todas sus dudas sobre lo que sentía por él desaparecieron en ese momento.

\- Creo que al fin – tiró a Hannibal sobre su cama y le hizo extender los brazos hacía arriba, conteniendo sus muñecas con sus manos, sentándose sobre sus caderas y buscando su boca, con esa clase de hambre que Hannibal entendía perfectamente y que Will no había experimentado jamás – nuestro concepto del amor ha encontrado un punto de coincidencia. – Sus bocas se encontraron de nuevo y la noche se desgranó, hora por hora, en un frenesí que les dejó agotados y satisfechos, imaginando juntos el momento de su venganza.

* * *

La puerta se abrió y la expresión de absoluta incredulidad en el rostro de Bedelia emocionó a Will hasta la médula. Ella dio un par de pasos atrás, aterrada, dejándole la entrada libre, sus labios temblando, tratando de articular palabras sin conseguir decir nada más que balbuceos. Tenía la mirada fija en Will, quien cerró la puerta tras él y sonrió satisfecho cuando vio la aguja de la hipodérmica clavarse en su cuello y perder el sentido y caer en brazos de Hannibal, quien había entrado a la casa por la entrada de servicio.

\- Hola, Bedelia.- Will le dijo a la figura que yacía semiinconsciente a sus pies.- Adivina quien vino a cenar.


End file.
